The present invention relates to solid catalytic components of the Ziegler-Natta type, suitable for the synthesis of elastomeric copolymers having a high purity and to the process for their preparation.
The present invention also relates to the use of these catalytic components in the synthesis of elastomeric copolymers of ethylene with propylene, prevalently amorphous and with a high purity.